


Prospitian Monarch

by sqbr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of PM in a stained glass style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospitian Monarch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [homestuck_meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/homestuck_meme) collection. 



> Drawn for an empty prompt to see what posting prompts is like, and as an excuse to draw PM :) I have a vague memory of having seen a PM stained glass picture before, I hope I haven't subconsciously copied it.

PM stands against sand dunes and a magenta sunset, holding her crown with her eyes closed and the symbol of the sun behind her head like a halo.


End file.
